


Reason to Celebrate

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birth Control, Community: daily_deviant, Cross-Generation Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Het, Infidelity, Pregnancy Scares, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:44:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6318784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the prompt 'Reason to Celebrate' at Daily_Deviant's Birthday Bash Drabble Day.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Reason to Celebrate

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Reason to Celebrate' at Daily_Deviant's Birthday Bash Drabble Day.

Ginny looked at the results again to be sure she hadn't misread them.

**Not pregnant.**

Breathing a sigh of relief, she scribbled a note to her husband not to expect her until late.

She then sent a second owl to the Harpies's athletic trainer, Scorpius Malfoy. 

_8 o'clock. We've reason to celebrate._

She closed her eyes, recalling their last encounter. She'd forgot to take her contraceptive potion in the heat of the moment—a moment when she'd found herself bent over the massage table, Scorpius pounding into her from behind. 

Now Ginny waited. Butterflies in her stomach. Thighs clenched in anticipation.


End file.
